You Are My Song
by MistyxRose
Summary: [Updated a new chapter] Sakura and Syaoran are popular song artists that are hidden behind disguises...Until they were forced to become a duet...what happens when their songs get personal..? SxS ExT R&R!
1. PS and Xiao Wolf

**Author's Note: Okay, so here's the edited version of chapter one, although not many things have changed. That's all I have to say for now, Enjoy and thank you to those who have reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

* * *

**_ It started normal, actually. Sun shining brightly, birds chirping happily, and of course, you can't forget the -_

"HHHHOOOOEEE I'M LATE!"

_Yeah...that._

_Eighteen year old Sakura Kinomoto was known for her kind and gentle spirit, -_

"ONII-CHAN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR TAKING MY ALARM CLOCK!"

_-her flowing shoulder-length auburn hair, -_

"GREAT! MY HAIR IS TOTALLY SCREWED! ONII-CHAN WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SHAMPOO AND BRUSH!"

_-the smile that could brighten up any room, -_

Touya looked at her sister's face and almost got scared of her expression. Her teeth were clenched.

_-and of course, those deep emerald eyes that could captivate anyone._

He saw her eyes full of anger. Oh boy was he in for it...

**BOOM!**

**SMASH!**

**CRASH!

* * *

**

"I'm sorry I'm so late!" Sakura exclaimed as she barged into a meeting room. Already there were people who seem to have expected her to come in late. The room was fairly large with a rectangular table in the middle along with roughly twenty chairs. On one end of the room was a big screen that was currently off. Even for a room quite big, there were only three people waiting for her, who were all waiting on one side. The man at the end of the table chuckled at her. He had long, silver hair that he tied into a ponytail and such icy blue eyes.

"It's alright, Sakura," he reassured, even his voice seemed icy.

"I'm still sorry, though, Yue," Sakura said quickly before bowing, then taking a seat.

Yue Tsukishiro, 29 years old, was also Sakura's manager.

"Did Touya do something stupid again?" the amethyst-eyed girl giggled beside her. Sakura groaned before slamming her head onto the desk.

This girl had long violet hair that curled near the end, and ended at her lower back. She also had the complexion of a porcelain doll. Tomoyo Daidouji, same age as Sakura, and also her fashion designer. Of course, she had a fashion line of her own that was known world-wide. She was also Sakura's best friend.

"I take that slam on the desk as a yes," He said as he adjusted his full spectacles.

"You shush, Hiiragizawa," Sakura lifted her head and glared at him. He merely laughed.

Eriol Hiiragizawa, 22 years old, he had midnight blue hair and had cobalt eyes (that was now filled with amusement) behind his spectacles. He was currently dating no other than Tomoyo. Eriol was also, in charge of Sakura's money.

If I'm correct, you guys are wondering wtf is with these jobs and stuff? Well...Sakura had one secret.

She was a famous song artist!

BUT! No one knew that it was Sakura. She took the name of P.S. - short for Pink Sakura.

"If you guys are done bickering...may I start?" Yue raised an eyebrow at the three. They all nodded.

"Alright then," Yue turned around and pointed a remote at the huge screen. There appeared Sakura, singing one of her songs.

"This song reached number one in a matter of days, correct?" Yue turned to them, and they all nodded. He pressed a button, and another music video of her played. The only difference of Sakura was that she was wearing different things to cover her identity. From long black hair and pale blue eyes, to fiery red hair to brown eyes, everyone knew that she was hiding herself, though. Most of her fan mail was asking to reveal who she really was.

"Now look at this," Yue said, clicking another button. Loud, upbeat music instantly filled their ears, but it was catchy to them. The video was a guy, looking the same age as Eriol.

"Whoa," Sakura said as her eyes widened. She stared at the man in the music video. He had messy chocolate coloured hair that was indeed sexy and his intense, amber eyes that showed how serious he was and yet showed how soft he was inside. Sakura was also able to tell that he had a built body...because of the tight black t-shirt he wore. She actually blushed slightly.

"Isn't that Xiao Wolf, the famous hidden song artist in China?" Tomoyo asked after Yue shut the screen off. He nodded.

"He's the one that sang that song, right?" Sakura looked at Tomoyo, "The one I always listen to?"

"Yeah, that's him," Tomoyo nodded.

"But Xiao Wolf is as a secret to the music world as you are, Sakura," Eriol said, arms behind his head as he leaned back, "No one really knows who he is."

"That's where you're wrong," Yue added, making the three look at him, "In that video we just saw, that's how he really looks like."

"WHAT?" Sakura and Tomoyo exclaimed as Eriol sat there, sweat-dropping.

"Yep, that's really him," Yue nodded.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?"

"We've been digging for information about him, and well, that's him for sure." Yue replied, "You might know him, but I'll leave it to you guys to figure it out."

"He's hot..." Tomoyo said, hands her hands clapped together with stars in her eyes.

"Excuse me?" Eriol coughed and looked at her from across the table.

"After you, of course, dear," Tomoyo giggled nervously. Eriol raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"Yue, why are you showing Xiao Wolf's music videos?" Sakura looked at him with wonder.

"Ah, I was waiting for you to ask that," Yue said, smirking slightly. Sakura got a bad feeling from all this...

"Sakura, you have a meeting with Clow Reed tomorrow morning," Yue said, elbows on the table and his chin resting on his linked hands. They're eyes all widened, and jaws dropped at the news.

"Clow Reed!" Sakura managed to breathe out, "Wow..."

Clow Reed was the owner of Clow Inc., obviously. He was known worldwide for the biggest music company throughout Asia. All of the song artists he asked to meet had successful music careers; he also had the best ideas for any song or song artist.

"If I'm correct, I think he wanted to do something about your music, because to others, you and Xiao Wolf are tied for the top spot. But honestly, you're falling behind by a bit…" Yue said slowly. Sakura nodded at it, "But, I'm afraid you're not going to meet Clow alone."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"You're going with Xiao Wolf."

* * *

"Xiao Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaang!"

He sat up quickly, awakening from his deep slumber. He grumbled as he scratched the back of his head before opening his bedroom door, only to be welcomed by his four sisters and cousin.

"Holy shit! What are you guys doing?" Xiao Lang exclaimed, jumping aside quickly as they ran to his bed and sat on it.

"Shh! Listen!" One of his sisters said, turning on the big screen TV. Xiao Lang walked near his bed, and leaned against the wall.

"What's this a-"

"SHH!"

He groaned and watched the program. It was the MWW. (Music world wide) (A/N – Just made it up…so don't sue me! -sweat drop-)

"_Some shocking news was discovered when Xiao Wolf's latest music video was aired. Apparently, some of his fans have had an assumption that this new song artist has a resemblance to our prince of China, Li Xiao Lang." Two pictures appeared on the screen, one of Wolf close up during his music video, and one of the prince. Their pictures were side by side. It wasn't that visible to see that they looked alike, but with a good eye, you were able to see the resemblance._

"_So you ladies think that Xiao Wolf could be the prince of China?" asked one of the hosts, pointing his microphone to the crowd of screaming and squealing fan girls._

"_YES!" They all screeched out._

"_How is that possible? You know that the prince hasn't been seen for quite the time now…What makes you think that it's him?"_

"_BECAUSE OF HIS NAME!" One girl yelled out, holding up an 'OMG I LOVE YOU XIAO WOLF!' sign._

"_Interesting…Xiao Lang…Xiao Wolf…But it has to be a coincidence. Does the prince really have the time to make music? Maybe Xiao Wolf just wanted to sound cool or something…"_

"…" _Now all the girls were thinking and surprisingly, it went quiet._

"_Don't forget, he has to find a bride, so now he really doesn't have the time,"_

"…_I'LL BE HIS WIFE!" They all yelled out, the signs going up in the air again and random screaming was being yelled._

"_Well folks, as you can see…these girls suspect that Xiao Wolf could be –_

Click.

"XIAO LANG!"

He shrugged and ran his hand through his messy hair. His amber eyes blinked at them.

"What?" He shrugged casually.

"Don't you see? They're already suspecting that Xiao Wolf is you!" Xiefa exclaimed.

"Yes, I do see that," He rolled his eyes, "But you saw them, that host made it seem that I was too busy to be a song artist."

"Xiao Lang…some girls would do whatever it takes to find out who you are," Fuutie explained, "And I mean whatever it takes." The other girls nodded in agreement, causing him to grunt and roll his eyes again, something he often did.

"So what the heck do you suggest I do?" He spat, getting really annoyed at what was happening. He was still the same Xiao Lang, always cold and serious. Unless it came to music, was when he sort of softened up and got to work. He really was into his music, and wanted it to be heard. Everyone may be used to his cold exterior, but they never really liked to see him like that…however, they couldn't change him if they tried…

"I got a call from the 'stuffed animal'," his cousin spoke up, "Says he's gotta talk to you about something."

Xiao Lang growled at this, "Any idea what it's about?"

"No, but I suggest you get ready now. He wants to see you in two hours." Meiling finished. Xiao Lang was about to get clothes from his dresser, until he stopped and stared at his four sisters and his cousin.

"What?" They all chirped.

"Get out of here, I don't feel comfortable with you guys in my room…" he grumbled. His four sisters gone back to hyper mode and squealed out the door, Meiling waved bye and shut his door. Sighing, he got his things and walked to his bathroom…that was in his room…

Yes, he has a bathroom in his room…

* * *

"Ah Xiao Lang, you're here," said the man in front of the computer. He quickly glanced at him and motioned him to sit down. "I apologize that we're not in the meeting room, I'm afraid my brother didn't maintain it well after his last meeting…"

"Well, I prefer Spinel than you…" Xiao Lang mumbled to himself, crossing his arms.

"What was that?" he quirked his eyebrow.

"Nothing, stuffed animal," he answered, his voice monotone. Cerberus was his manager, and his brother, Spinel, managed his bills and whatnot. Cerberus had shaggy blonde hair, and really dark eyes, unlike his brother who had black hair, in a small ponytail and had ice blue eyes. Nakuru was the secretary, and also quite a really hyper one too…She had long, maroon hair and dark magenta eyes.

"Do you have any idea why you're here, gaki?" Cerberus asked him, clearly irked with his attitude. The singer grunted a no. "Well, as you saw it this morning, people are already suspecting that the prince of China is Xiao Wolf."

"Well then, they're assumption is right, is it not?" Xiao Lang rolled his eyes, annoyed once again.

"You have your reason why you became a singer, Li," his manager said sternly, "You were lucky your mother let you do this. Unless you want to do what your mother has planned for you- which I know you don't- then I suggest you listen." Cerberus folded his arms and glared at the kid.

"Fine, bite me," Xiao Lang grumbled.

"Well, Clow Reed has decided to meet you in person," His manager had a grin on his face seeing the look on the singer's face.

"Really?" He stood up without knowing it, and his eyes were wide, "I swear Kero, if you're lying, I will get the damn clan to – "

"No lies about it, Li," He put his hands up in defense. Xiao Lang sat down once again. "But it's about your identity remaining hidden, you know that, right?" Xiao Lang sniffed, and turned away.

"And can you please stop calling me by my childish nickname? It's Cerberus," he muttered to himself somehow trying to hide the pulsing vein in his forehead by massaging his temples. Xiao Lang pretended he didn't hear this and listened as he put his hands down and continued, "You're also going with that famous song artist from Japan." Cerberus explained.

"What? What does she gotta do with this?" Xiao Lang roared, slamming his fists on his desk. Cerberus remained unfazed at his action.

"No need to get so angry," He said calmly, "And I do not know what she has to do with it. Now do you decline meeting him or what?" Xiao Lang thought for a moment, and then nodded slightly, still pissed off though. Cerberus pressed a button on the intercom.

"Nakuru, call Clow and tell him that the Wolf is going to meet him." He said with a smirk.

"WHOOHOO! I'M ON IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Nakuru's voice rang through the office, making Xiao Lang raise an eyebrow.

"Isn't he in Tomoeda right now, though?" He kept his raised eyebrow up.

"Yep, which is why you have to start packing, your flight leaves tomorrow morning."

"Perfect…"

* * *

"XIAO LANG!" Rang four identical voices.

"Looks like I'll never use my alarm clock…" Xiao Lang said groggily to himself before sitting up. He read his unused alarm clock that said 5:30 am, and his flight left in three hours. He looked over to his closet. In front of the door was his luggage that he was going to bring. Knowing what was going to happen next, he slid off his bed and sat on the ground. As soon as his butt hit the ground, his door barged open and his sisters made a big leap and-

-Landed right on his bed.

"AWW! WE MISSED!" they cried out.

"You guys seriously need to stop that…" he said, a vein appearing on his temple.

"BUT WE'RE GOING TO MISS YOUUUUUUUUUUUU" They sniffed, Xiefa holding a tissue box.

He chuckled quietly and ran his hand through his hair, "Yeah, same." His sisters giggled. Although he was mostly mean and whatnot, there were times when he just softened up just a tad bit. And it was mostly around family members.

"Xiao Lang." said a stern, strong voice.

He immediately stood up tall. Back straight and chin up. His mother walked into his room with strong strides, she glanced at her daughters who were now giggling quietly amongst themselves. She walked in front of her only son, and looked at him straight in the eye. He tensed under her gaze, until…

She smiled.

"I wish you good luck, my son," she said softly, the smile remaining on her face, "And do you think you can bring back a bride?"

"Mother…" he grumbled.

"Please Xiao Lang, just try. I will understand if you don't." She said softly.

"…fine…"

After byes and cries, Xiao Lang was able to go onto his private jet with the company of his personal butler, Wei.

"Xiao Lang, why don't you do what your mother wishes?" He asked, looking at the tired boy.

"Because," he closed his eyes, "My music comes first…Besides; you've seen all those girls. I can choose one blind-folded if I wanted to." His butler kept his gaze on him, before turning away and getting into a comfortable position.

It was lie.

But it also held the truth. Part of it.

'Maybe my music doesn't really come first…' he thought as he was starting to get tired, 'but then…what does come first…?' Before he could answer it, he fell asleep.

* * *

"Come on! I don't want to be late!" Sakura exclaimed at her brother.

"Kaijuu…you never want to be late, you always _are_ late!" He laughed, earning a kick in the shins.

"Let's gooooooooo, Yue's outside already!" Sakura grabbed her purse and ran out the door, leaving her brother to limp out the door.

"I can't believe that your brother's finally coming back!" Sakura squealed, as they continued driving to the airport.

Yue chuckled, "Yeah, Yukito said that he couldn't wait to come back." He hit the brakes on a red light, and took that chance to glance at Touya. "Touya, you missed him, didn't you?" Yue laughed, earning a glare from Touya. Ever since they found out about Yukito's and Touya's relationship (with approvals, of course), they always had fun teasing them. They especially liked poking fun at Touya.

"Where could he be…his flight landed a few minutes ago…" Yue mumbled to himself as he searched around.

"Hopefully he's not eating somewhere…" Touya guffawed.

"I'll look around the corner," Sakura said, pushing past the people. She ignored her brother yelling at her, and continued to push past people until –

Crash.

"Oww…" Sakura said as she hit the ground, "Oh gosh, sorry!" She quickly stood up and bowed to the person. It seemed that his bump partner had fallen too. It was also a guy.

"Here, let me help you," Sakura bent down and picked up the things that he was holding.

"Thanks…" he mumbled, rubbing his head and sitting up. He took back the things that fell from him. "Shoot…where are my shades?" He hissed to himself, but Sakura heard it.

"Here they are…" she said about to pick them up, until their hands touched. They're hands stayed like that for a split second, before looking at each other, then turning away quickly. Sakura was red and he was slightly blushing.

"Ah, sorry about that miss," he said before putting his shades on. Unknown to him, Sakura caught a glimpse of his eyes.

'Amber…' Sakura thought, surprised. She shook the thought away, "No, no, I should've been watching where I was going. I'm sorry," she bowed again. He chuckled quietly.

"No harm done, miss," he bowed back.

"Kinomoto Sakura or you can call me Sakura if you wish," she smiled, and he smiled back.

"I'm Li Syaoran," he held out his hand, and they shook hands, "So I guess I'll see you around." He walked away, winking at her before he disappeared into the crowd. Sakura was still in…well, thought. But her thoughts were broken when she heard her brother yelling her name.

"Who was that guy you were with?" Touya held up a fist and glared at everyone, but everyone just moved away from him and thought that he was mental or something…

"I just bumped into him by mistake," Sakura reassured.

"Liar!" Touya barked.

"Calm down, Touya," Yukito said from behind him, his brother Yue by his side. Touya's fist went down, but he still growled…and everyone was still walking away slowly…

"Yuki!" Sakura jumped and hugged him.

"Hi _Sakura_," he emphasized, whilst hugging her back. Sakura turned around and folded her arms with an 'hmph!' Yukito and Yue laughed.

"C'mon, let's get out of here before he blabs everything out," Sakura started to walk towards the exit, with the guys walking behind her.

* * *

'Damn, that girl was hot…and her eyes were so…gorgeous…' Syaoran thought to himself and ran his hand through his hair.

"Anything bothering you?" asked Wei.

"No…" Another lie.

'Amber…I wonder if he's…Nah, that's too much MWW I've been watching…' Sakura thought to herself as she stared out the window.

"Thinking about Clow?" Yue asked, looking at Sakura through the mirror.

"It's nerve-racking." Sakura said nervously. She was nervous, but she wasn't really thinking about Clow.

'I can't wait to meet Xiao Wolf though…'

* * *

**Author's Notes: And there you go, I'm sorry if updates are taking a long time, too much school things and whatnot. And remember, it's only the first chapter too so it's only introducing them. If you're confused or anything, feel free to PM me or leave it in your review. Don't forget to review, too!  
**

**-AngeL**

* * *


	2. Meeting AGAIN!

**Author's Note** :** A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! -big smile and blows kisses to al-l Well...I can see that some of you want to know why they're hiding themselves, correct? ...-grins- Well...Syaoran COULD be hiding himself because he's the prince...As for Sakura? Well...Keep reading, cuz I'm not telling why THAT easily...-innocent look-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. The song, 'Everything Needs Love' belongs to BoA.  
**

**soenergetic **– I will! Don't worry…I won't leave it hanging!

**PinkCh3rryBlossom **– Don't cry! Lolz

**cuttie-blossom** –I actually dunno if you're still reading this fic…but…I'm Filipino, and that sont is actually one of my favourite songs.

**SakuDi **– Thank you! But, I'm not answering that easily, lol.

**MelMel0492 – **Ooh…I think you gave me an idea with that song! Thanks, lol.

**And many thanks to all who reviewed or read! But remember that reviews make me happy too! -toothy grin-

* * *

**

_It started normal, actually. Sun shining brightly, birds chirping happily, and of course, you can't forget the -_

"HHHHOOOOEEE I'M LATE!"

_Yeah...that. Yes...once again...she was late._

"Aren't you supposed to meet Clow today?" Touya called from the kitchen, sipping his coffee.

"No shit sherlock!" Sakura yelled back, running here and there, "But that's after school!" She heard him grunt.

"And you forgot to call dad last night, kaijuu," he added, swallowing his bacon.

"I know! I'll call him later!" The fact that he had used her hated nickname, she threw her slipper at him, but sadly, missed the target.

"And you forgot to find yourself a place, considering that you're 17 and you still live here and -"

"Aw shut up! You're like 27, and you still live here! So I wouldn't be talking, mister!" She yelled from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Ey, I prefer here than any other apartment," Touya said, "Cuz then I can always make fun of you." Sakura growled and took the pot of boiling water, and placed it on his head. A few seconds later, Touya was dunking his head in the toilet...for some reason...

* * *

"I can't believe that I still have to go to school..." Sakura whispered to her best friend, who just giggled. 

"C'mon Sakura, just this last year and it's all over," Tomoyo whispered back, "Besides, it's all good! You're one of the smartest students here!"

"But you're one of the most popular students while I'm just..."

"Tomoyo! Let's go before we'll be late for class!" A group of girls, all looking pretty and whatnot were at the end of the hallway waving at her. They didn't realize that they had interrupted what Sakura had to say.

"Listen Sakura, I'll see you later, ok?" Tomoyo said quickly, "I'll be with you after school, of course." And with that, she ran to the group of girls. Sakura sighed and walked towards class, passing by Tomoyo's 'group of friends'. She was able to feel the cold gazes she was receiving by the group but she kept her chin up and continued to walk. She started to get hurt, hearing all the nasty whispers. Her head slightly went down...

* * *

"XXXXXXXIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLAAAAAANNNNNNGGGG!" rang four identical voices, all high and hyper. 

"YO WHAT THE?" Syaoran literally jumped from the bed and landed on the ground, "I swear I just heard my sisters..." He shook the thought away.

"XXXXXXXIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLAAAAAANNNNNNGGGG!"

"Damn shit I do hear them..." He looked at his unused alarm clock...and it yelled his name. With his reflexes, he threw it onto his bed, plugging his ears. After the yell, he quickly pressed the snooze button and examined the back of it. "I bet they rigged it somehow..." he grumbled to himself before throwing it back to his bed. His appointment with Clow was in a few hours, so he decided to get ready.

Yawning, he mindlessly turned on the TV and headed to his dresser.

_**There's a sound I hear in the dark  
It's a secret that's sung by the vanishing stars  
The lonesome bird losing its song to tears, whispers,  
"I was born to be remembered."**_

Syaoran froze at the voice and turned to his TV.

"What a voice..." he thought aloud to himself, slowly sitting onto his bed.

_**As the voices rise and reach out  
Comes a ray of the sun through the blanket of clouds  
The crying sky unlocks the secret kept  
She calls the truth I've found always stay here in my heart**_

'Quite sexy too,' he added to himself. She was walking along a shoreline during the night, with a white bird in her hand. She had jet black hair that was tied in a high ponytail, and such emerald green eyes. She was wearing a white one sleeve shirt and tight dark blue jeans. She had butterfly earrings that hung below her ears and a necklace with a sapphire pendant.

'Damn…who is she…?'

_**Everything needs love  
Everything needs love**_

As she sang those two lines, white birds flew around her, but her bird remained in her hand.

_**There's a sound I hear in the dark  
It's a secret that's sung by the vanishing stars  
The lonesome bird losing its song to tears, whispers,  
"I was born to be remembered."**_

_**As the voices rise and reach out  
Comes a ray of the sun through the blanket of clouds  
The crying sky unlocks the secret kept  
She calls the truth I've found always stay here in my heart**_

_**Everything needs love  
Everything needs love**_

Syaoran was now keeping his full attention on the music video.

'Those eyes...so familiar...but where?' He thought as he kept his eyes glued to the screen.

_**Breathe deep and listen to the raindrops  
Fly over valleys and the hilltops  
Glide down and dive into the ocean  
Let tides spill over your emotion**_

_**Everything needs love**_

Water was flowing behind her, then it flowed all around her, but she was still visible and still singing. She sang with her arms spread open.

_**There's a sound I hear in the dark  
It's a secret that's sung by the vanishing stars  
The lonesome bird losing its song to tears, whispers,  
"I was born to be remembered."  
**_

_**As the voices rise and reach out  
Comes a ray of the sun through the blanket of clouds  
The crying sky unlocks the secret kept  
She calls the truth I've found always stay here in my heart**_

_**Everything needs love  
**_

_**Everything needs love**_

_**Everything needs love**_

_**Everything needs love**_

At the end, she lifted her hand and let her bird fly away, along with the other birds. She smiled, seeing her bird fly with its soul mate.

"And that was 'Everything Needs Love', by no other than P.S!" rang the hostess. (A/N: Naw, that song belongs to BoA)

Syaoran snapped back to reality.

"I wonder why she reminds me of that girl I bumped into yesterday..."

* * *

_Everything needs love_

_Everything needs love..._

Sakura finished singing to herself as she walked into her room.

"Hi Soo, hi Young," Sakura smiled gently at her two birds that were sitting in their cage in the living room. She opened the cage and slowly entered her hand in. The two white birds tilted their heads at her hand, and then playfully nipped it. Soo cooed as Sakura pet her. Young growled impatiently, wanting to be petted. "Aww, you jealous?" Sakura laughed, holding Young in her hand. She took her hand out with Young. "There there, I can't forget you..." she tapped her finger against his beak gently. He chirped happily and puffed out his chest. She laughed again. Then, Soo decided to fly out the cage and landed on her shoulder.

Sakura had bought Soo and Young in a vacation to Hong Kong during the summer. Exploring Bird Street, her eyes set upon the two white birds with yellow crowns, and wanted to buy them. As you can see, she named them the female, Soo, and the male, Young. Now if you noticed, these two birds were the ones in her music video.

"Aww, how kawaii!"

Sakura turned around quickly, causing her birds to yelp out in surprise. It was no other than Tomoyo with her camcorder in hand. Clearly, there were stars dancing in the amethyst eyes of hers. Sakura giggled nervously as Soo and Young flew onto her desk.

"Tomoyo, didn't you quit recording like, ages ago?" Sakura sweat dropped.

"Of course not! You're just so kawaii!" Tomoyo squealed, "Besides, it's the latest camcorder that isn't even sold in stores yet!" Tomoyo placed her hands together and sighed dreamily. "Just imagine Sakura, I get to film the famous P.S behind the scenes!"

"Oh c'mon Sakura!" Tomoyo said, with the look on Sakura's face, "My recorded videos could come in handy for your next music video!"

"Ah, I guess so," Sakura fell back onto her bed, closing her eyes. "Tomoyo, don't record me now!"

"Fine oh fine," Tomoyo sighed and placed her camera back into her bag. She looked at her lying friend, "How come you didn't wait for me after school?"

"Cuz you weren't there?" Sakura looked back at her with an arched eyebrow, "I waited for a while, then decided to go home, considering that I got that meeting soon enough."

"Oh Sakura, they told me that the meeting wasn't today," Tomoyo explained.

"What!" She sat up quickly, her hands clenched on her sheets.

"No, no! They didn't go back on their decision!" Tomoyo said quickly, waving her hands, "They just rescheduled it for tomorrow after school."

"Oh gee..." Sakura sighed, lying down once again. "I nearly had a heart attack there!"

"And I caught it all on tape!" Tomoyo exclaimed, the camcorder back in her hands, "I'm joking," she put it back into her bag.

"All the excitement...has to wait till tomorrow!" Sakura wailed, causing her birds to yelp.

"But that gives us time!" Tomoyo interjected.

"Time for what!" Sakura said through the pillow that was on her face.

"To go shopping of course!"

They chirped at their behavior, confused at what that crazy violet girl was saying...

* * *

"WHAT?" 

"Ah shush, kid," Kero was clearly heard through Syaoran's cell phone.

"You'll meet him tomorrow," Kero explained, "Just a change, sheesh."

"Oh shut up stuffed animal," he grumbled with a vein appearing on his temple.

"Alright then." With a click, his manager hung up.

"Good riddance..." Syaoran said to himself before closing his cell phone and tossing it onto the table.

"Li-sama, I suggest you go out to purchase some new clothes," Wei appeared at the doorway and bowed, "It seems that your formal clothes will not be ready for until late tomorrow."

Syaoran grunted, "Fine, I'll be back later." And he left to the nearby mall.

* * *

"No Tomoyo...yes! Stay! No...Yes...that's a good girl...n-NO! Go! Yes...yes...this way...THAT WAY! NO! YES!" 

"But Sakura...yes...no...YES! PLEASE! NO! That way! Let's gooooooo! Pleeeeeeeeeaaaase!"

"Mommy, mommy! Look at those ladies! They're fighting like little children!" Said a little boy, pointing his finger at them.

"Shush now dear, don't state the obvious." His mother said sternly. She grabbed her son's wrist and they continued walking along, with his son looking at them over his shoulder and waving.

"Bye kids!" he squealed happily at them.

Sakura and Tomoyo were like...wtf...

"Tomoyo –"

Sakura – "

"This way!"

"No way, that way!"

"Tomoyo…"

"Yesh…?"

"Do you want me to ever do another music video…?"

"Yesh…"

"THEN LEMME EAT DAMMIT!"

"FINE! THEN WE GO LOOK AT THAT STORE WITH THOSE CUTE OUTFITS AFTER!"

"FINE!

So Sakura got what she wanted first…and that was to go to the food court…She bought a regular poutine with sour cream on the side and a coke from no other than NEW YORK FRIES!

"Gee Sakura, didn't someone tell you to watch what you're eating? Especially that you're the most popular song artist…" Tomoyo said as she daintily ate her sushi with chopsticks.

"Screw it; this stuff is really delicious…" She swallowed her fries, "It should show them what's in the inside instead of the outside." She continued chewing on her fries. Tomoyo just stared at her quizzically.

After they ate, Tomoyo dragged Sakura to the store with all the clothes/outfits that caught her eye…

"KAWAII!" Tomoyo squealed, holding her camcorder.

"Tomoyo…" Sakura sweat dropped, "You know that I change appearances in each music video!" They were in a change room, but everyone else was out of ear shot.

"It's still kawaii!" Tomoyo squealed. Sakura was wearing black pants with a chain around it, and a sleeve-less pink top that had a thin top layer and had cherry blossoms going down her right side. It wasn't that revealing, but it showed off her curves.

"Hmm…then I'll take it," Sakura giggled, examining herself in front of a mirror. "Tomoyo, you think you can find me some clothes I can wear right now? That gravy stain won't come off that well…"

"I'll be right back then!" Tomoyo dashed out of the changing room, leaving Sakura alone. She raised an eyebrow before sitting down on the chair. This actually gave her time to think about Xiao Wolf…and that guy she bumped to the other day…

'Well…they do look alike…in a way…' Sakura thought, 'But it couldn't be…what's the chance of me bumping into Xiao Wolf!'

"Sakura, here!" Tomoyo forced clothes in her hands.

"Thank god it was nothing too fancy…" Sakura mumbled to herself, walking out the door. She was wearing faded denim capris and a black T-shirt that said 'Look Elsewhere!' in silver letters. "Hey, I'll see you later, ok? Touya and I sort of broke some dishes…and now he wants me to buy more…"

Tomoyo laughed, "Alright, I need to find some new fabric anyway. The store should be ready by next week, or so the renovator said…"

"Okay, call me if you need me!" And Sakura and Tomoyo went different ways.

"Stupid Touya...why doesn't he buy the dishes..."

* * *

"THERE HE IS!" 

"AFTER HIM LADIES!"

"Oh hell no..." Syaoran looked back, finding a group of girls with Xiao Lang T-shirts running after him.

"QUICK! TAKE A GOOD LOOK AT HIM! HE LOOKS LIKE-"

"XIAO WOLF!"

"NO! THE PRINCE!"

Syaoran started to run for it, pulling a hood over his head to cover his hair and making sure that his shades remained covering his eyes. Obviously, the girls started to run after him, screaming and squealing and whatever...

"I seriously hate this..." Syaoran grumbled to himself, running past an elderly lady. The nearest store was...

The store Sakura was in...

* * *

"I wonder if they still have the same dishes..." Sakura continued to browse around in an aisle that was full of plates. Clearly on each aisle said, 'YOU BREAK IT, YOU PAY FOR IT', which made Sakura really careful about her actions... 

Until the ground started to rumble and shrill screaming filled her ears.

"An earthquake!" Sakura yelped, until she saw a crowd of girls run past the store. (The store had that clear glass window thingie...yea...So she was able to see what was happening outside...) Then, she heard panting down the aisle, causing her to freak out.

"Uhh...are you okay?" Sakura slowly walked toward the source.

Syaoran, assuming it was one of the girls from his fanclub, quickly ran and then once again...

Bumped into Sakura...BUT! The shelves full of dishes started to wobble...

"Oh..." Sakura began.

"...shit..." Syaoran finished. They quickly got onto their feet and did the best they could to stop them from wobbling. Sakura had it easy, her's stopped right away whereas Syaoran had a hard time catching the falling dishes. After the dishes were...calm...once again, Syaoran groaned and slid down to the ground, sighing in relief. He looked up hearing Sakura's laugh.

'Nice laugh...' he thought, until they made eye contact.

"YOU!" they both yelled, pointing at each other.

"I didn't really think you meant that you'd actually see me again!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah well, same here," Syaoran said, raising an eyebrow.

"Syaoran, right?" Sakura asked.

"Uh huh," he nodded slightly.

'So cold...' Sakura thought, even though she couldn't see his eyes behind the shades. All was fine, until...

"XIAO LANG/WOLF!" was heard.

"Son of a bitch..." Syaoran growled, "You! Quick, come with me!" Before she could say anything, her hand was being dragged by his hand, and then she started running. Well actually, it was more like her feet were above the ground because he was running so fast... When she finally opened her eyes, they were outside out of the mall.

"Whoa..." Sakura said after she felt the ground again, "What happened there? Why are they after you?" Syaoran looked at this girl.

'Does she really not see how I look like the prince...?' he thought, 'Or does she not care...?'

'Hey look at that...he does look like the prince!' Sakura squealed in her thoughts, 'Quite hot...maybe that's why they were chasing him...Oh well.'

"Why did you bring me along?" Sakura asked, sitting down on the ground.

"I thought they would leave me alone if I ran away with someone with me..." Syaoran leaned against the wall and looked down with his eyes closed. 'Whoa geez...is she that easy to talk to!'

"Oh..." was all she said, "Then I guess it worked, right?" Syaoran shrugged. Sakura suddenly tensed.

"What?" Syaoran said, opening one eye.

"They're coming our way...quick let's go!" Sakura suddenly stood up and ran, grabbing his hand this time. "Yes, you're thinking how I can run fast. Well, I'm on the track team." Syaoran wondered, and then continued to run by her side. They ended up at an alleyway.

"Put this on." Sakura said, pulling something out of her bag...(yes bag...both Tomoyo and her had bags...not purses...) It was...it was...

"A WIG!" He yelled, looking at the blonde thing.

"No, it's a really, really furry mouse with a dumb bleach job," Sakura rolled her eyes, "They won't give up, just wear the silly thing!" Syaoran looked at Sakura, then the wig. He grumbled curse words before putting it on.

"EXCUSE ME? HAVE YOU SEEN A LOOK ALIKE OF XIAO LANG OR XIAO WOLF!" the girls blocked one side of the alley. Sakura shook her head in response, and then the girls looked at the new girl who was beside Sakura...

"Uh..." he cleared his throat then talked in a high voice, "No sorry! If I saw that hottie, I would keep him for myself!" The crowed stared with question marks dancing over their heads. They shrugged and continued their way...still squealing...

Sakura laughed hard, "Oh that was priceless..."

"Grr...Shuttup, and never EVER call me Syaoran again...I didn't want your help..." Syaoran growled before taking off the wig and tossing it in front of her feet. Sakura looked down and picked it up, but when she looked up, he wasn't there anymore.

"Geez...what's his problem..." she grumbled to herself before walking back to the mall...

'Xiao Wolf better be better than him...'

* * *

'P.S better be better than her...

* * *

'THE DAY FINALLY CAME TO MEET CLOW! 

Both singers waited patiently, but in different rooms, sadly…

"Clow Reed is ready to see you now."

The two singers both received that message and nervously –of course you can't see it Xiao Wolf's face- walked towards the huge doors that led to Clow's office. Little did they know that the office had two different doors…behind each door was one of the song artists…

"You two may enter." Said a voice from inside. They assumed it was Clow, so they slowly opened the door.

They gasped seeing each other.

"YOU!"

* * *

**Author's Note: So…what did you think this time? Sorry if I disappointed some of you…but don't worry! The actual talking and stuff about the meeting is next chapter…although I have like, a ton of projects and homework…By the way, isn't Soo Young from the CCS dubbed movie? Lol, they're cute birdies though. Disregard all grammatical errors.  
**

**Much Love,**

**-AngeL**

**Oh yeah…if you guys have a song you want me to put in, I can try and add it in. Good chance I will though! **


	3. FINALLY!

Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN CCS!

Author's Note - I LOVE YOU! lol, THANKIES SOOOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! They keep me going! XD wait…#$&#$&#$ I PUT NINETEEN AGAIN! GEEZ! IT KEEPS CHANGING! Ah well…SHE IS STILL SEVENTEEN!

**biskit-m** - Haha, I know, I intended it to be that way. It's just part of my weird mind...lol

**Cherryblossom93** - well...THANK YOU! And have a wonderful blunderful day too, lol

**VampireJazzy** - Lmao! Yup...I'd draw them too, but I don't have the time right now...:sweatdrop:

THANKS TO ALL AGAIN! And yes...this is how it is before every chapter...well anyway...

ON WITH LE CHAPITRE!

* * *

"YOU!"

* * *

Well actually! They didn't really know who was who... Sakura didn't know that Syaoran was Sakura and vice versa...I guess it was a reflex to say "YOU!"...Just to let you know, Syaoran was wearing shades and a hat. Sakura was wearing blue contacts with a hat to cover her hair. 

"Pink Sakura, Xiao Wolf, I don't think it is necessary for you to wear your disguises anymore. You may, actually must, reveal yourselves," Clow said, observing them both.

After saying so, Sakura blushed in embarrassment as Syaoran kept his face emotionless. They both sat down, but the bodies turned away from each other.

"First things first, no, Xiao Wolf, we will discuss family matters later," Clow chuckled, "but I don't think we should keep this beautiful lady waiting." Sakura slightly blushed. Clow Reed wore a navy suit and full spectacles which oddly reminded Sakura of Eriol. Clow had jet black hair that was tied in a low ponytail. He also had a smile that never seemed to leave his face. "As I was saying, please remove your disguises for it is only us in this room."

Sakura and Syaoran uneasily glanced at each other. Sure they wanted to see the real P.S./Xiao Wolf, but they had a strange feeling that they already knew each other...

"Let Xiao Wolf remove his disguise first," Sakura requested firmly.

"Hmph, lady's first," Syaoran sniffed.

"Please, the both of you, you're grown adults!" Clow's eyes twinkled in amusement, "for if you don't, I will cancel this meeting right now and it's be--"

"OK, OK!" They both exclaimed quickly. So at the same time, they removed their disguises. Sakura taking more time, Syaoran took the chance to look at her, though his face not turned toward her. Sakura took off her cap. He watched as her auburn locks rolled down onto her shoulders and watched the sunlight in the room shine on it. She sighed after taking off her contacts and placing them back in their case.

She felt his gaze on her so she turned to him, and blinked her emerald pools.

'What eyes...' Syaoran thought, staring at her. He then noticed that she had turned away and was blushing slightly. He didn't, however, know that Sakura had taken the time to check him out as well.

'He looks as he did in that music video...' Sakura thought, staring at the floor.

Wait a minute...

...a minute is too long...

...wait ten seconds...

...Ten...

...Nine...

...Eight...

...skip a few...

...Five...

...Four...

...Three...

...Two...

...One...

"YOU!" They both jumped out of their seats and pointed at each other.

"How is this possible!" Sakura groaned to herself, "Out of all the guys out there, it had to be YOU!"

"How many more times must I continue to see...I can't believe it's YOU." Syaoran grumbled, crossing his arms at her.

"Hmm...I see that you two have already met, correct?" Clow hadn't left his gaze upon them.

"More than possible..." Sakura mumbled under her breath, but Clow caught it, and chuckled.

"Well, I don't want to know how or what, so I'll go straight to business." Clow said sternly, his smile fading a bit instantly. Both singers left their bickering aside and sat down, their chairs a few meters away. "Do any of you have any idea why I have called you for a meeting?" Sakura shook her head and Syaoran sniffed. "Knowing that you two have become popular in a matter of weeks in Japan, (he nodded at Sakura) and China, (he nodded at Syaoran) I have decided, after a few days of observation, that I have no doubt you two can turn into the most popular and number one singers in all of Asia."

Both of their eyes widened in shock, excitement, happiness, and...

...disgust?

"WITH HIM/HER!"

Clow nodded at them, his smile returning. "You heard me."

"ARGH! But she has the craziest-

"-most annoying little attitude he-"

"-ever had! Why can't I duet with Koda Kumi or BoA or -"

"-why doesn't he just go back to China! He can get any girl that he wants to sing with! Like look! There's-"

"Ayumi Hamasaki! SEE! I don't need her-"

"Arrogant! Selfish! No-good-for-beans-of-a-brain! Cruel! Mean! SO DAMN COLD SON OF A-"

"KID! SHE ACTS LIKE A FRIGGIN' KID!"

"WHY DO I-"

"HAVE TO DO THIS-"

"WITH HIM/HER!"

Both had finished standing up and panting, facing Clow Reed. Syaoran had his fists on his desk, knuckles white. Unknown to them, Clow had been watching and chuckling at their little duet-of-an-argument. He leaned back on his chair and folded his hands together, smiling and unfazed by their actions and words.

"Yes…I was right indeed; you guys will make such a good duet…" Clow nodded with a small laugh, "Now if you are finished," Syaoran crossed his arms and grumbled as Sakura crossed her leg over the other and folded her arms, turning her head away from him. Clow raised an eyebrow, "I shall take that as a yes…anyway, if you won't do this, then think of your fans and everyone else. Besides, there are benefits to doing so."

"Like what?" Sakura raised an eyebrow, looking at the manager.

"Well, I'm sure that Yue has mentioned something to you about your stats, correct?" He looked back at her. Sakura sighed in defeat and signaled a yes.

"What? The famous P.S. is falling behind the more famous Xiao Wolf?" Syaoran smirked. Sakura growled.

"Xiao Lang, falling behind is no worse than being discovered of your identity," Syaoran shut his trap and growled too, while Sakura laughed inwardly.

"C'mon, uncle! You heard what they said on that show!" Syaoran said exasperatedly.

'Uncle?' Sakura wondered, 'they're related!'

"Yes I did, but it doesn't change the fact that they still have a hunch that they might know who the real Xiao Wolf is," Clow's smile was completely gone, and was replaced by a stern look, "I should also remind you that you must thank Eriol for giving you more time for-"

"Yes uncle," Syaoran interjected quickly, he then sighed.

'Eriol?' Sakura wondered,'...naw, it couldn't be Hiiragizawa.' Shaking the thought, Sakura decided for the two family members to continue to argue, while her eyes wandered around the room. It was quite organized, really. The room was also huge, with a capital H. There was a big screen TV on the other side, as well as stacks of CDs, DVD's, videos and head phones. There was another door on the far side of the room (Sakura had a hunch it was a recording studio). On his gigantic desk were a laptop and two other computers, knowing the type of computer, they were _really _expensive. Papers were filed here and there, and some were left open on his desk. Behind his desk, were windows that were tinted, but it had a good view of the city. The sun shone through and onto the maroon, plush carpet, contrasting the walls that were a navy blue colour. (**A/N:** HOLY SHIT CRAP! That whole paragraph for a room! Wow…I really am weird…) Last but not least, her eyes wandered to the thing that stuck out the most.

Xiao Wolf himself.

He was wearing a forest green t-shirt that slightly clung onto him. It was clearly visible that he was well-built. The sun also shone on his unruly, chocolate brown hair that nearly covered his intense amber eyes. And those intense amber eyes…

…turned to look at her and catching her stare at him.

Blushing, she quickly turned away with a yelp. It didn't go past Clow Reed, however.

"So think about it, P.S. will get her stats up in no time," he smiled at Sakura, breaking her wander, "and you too, Xiao Wolf. It might help you cover your identity."

Sakura and Syaoran stared at each other with the same question in their mind, and hopefully, the same answer in their mind.

"But…" Sakura began quietly, her loose fist covering her mouth in nervousness.

"But what?" Clow prodded gently.

"I don't know…" Sakura said nervously, shaking her head slightly, "I mean what if something goes wrong? Like we don't make it to the top?"

"I have no doubt that you'll make it to the top. With this happening, and if I am correct, this will be fastest rising in all of history," he explained with an unexplainable twinkle in his eye. The two looked thoughtful. Syaoran seemed like he was going to say something, but he decided to change his mind and growled instead. Sakura wrinkled her nose and stared at the ceiling, still thinking of what to do…

Sakura _really _wanted to ask, '_but what if he doesn't want to work! And I end up doing everything!' _but she decided to keep her mouth shut.

'Hmm…would it be so bad if we became a duet?' Syaoran thought to himself, 'Sure, she's a friggin' annoying brat, but still…eh, what the heck. She's cute.' He raised an eyebrow at his thoughts and shook them away. 'I _so _did not think that at all.'

"Well?"

They both looked at the powerful man before them.

"I'll…" Sakura began, breaking the silence. She thought over her words, "I'll do it if only he agrees to sing with me." She looked over at him nervously.

Surprisingly, Syaoran was shocked that he felt relieved at her decision. 'Geez, my mind has become something else…'

"Alright, I agree," Syaoran sighed.

"Excellent, I knew you would…" a mysterious yet pleasant smile appeared on his face along with a twinkle in his eye that really reminded Sakura of Eriol…

* * *

After paperwork and a few more questions, they were finally set to go. 

"Umm…Li-san!" Sakura said, running toward him.

"Huh?" Syaoran turned around. Both singers had worn their disguises once more before leaving his office.

"I was wondering…if you could umm…if you want to start working together already." Sakura asked shyly, averting his intense gaze.

"Too soon, don't you think?" he replied in monotone. He went through the revolting doors with Sakura behind him. He continued to walk away, until a shoulder turned him around.

"LI!" Sakura practically yelled. By passers ogled at them and murmured to their company. Sakura didn't react to it, however. Her main focus was on the hard-headed Li.

"Leave me alone, pipsqueak." Syaoran huffed at her and turned to walk away, but Sakura kept a firm grip on him. "What the fuck do you want!"

"WE HAD A DAMN AGREEMENT!" Sakura yelled, her grip tightening that it was starting to her ache a bit, "I SUGGEST WE START SOON!"

"Shuttup girl, you PMSing or something!" Syaoran growled, slapping her hand off him and brought himself to full height. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him.

"Look at that, a full foot taller than you." He smirked looking down at her, "Aren't you scared?"

"Pfft, should I be?" Sakura growled, crossing her arms and looked up at him. Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her.

"Fine, I'm free next weekend...let's start then." Was all he said before he left Sakura alone on the busy street.

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU NEVER TOLD US!" Both Sakura and Tomoyo yelled at Eriol the very next day in the meeting room. 

"What! Hey! It's not my fault!" Eriol defended, his hands waving in front of him as his gesture. "They made me swear not to tell anyone!"

"And Clow Reed being your step-father?" Sakura exclaimed, still not believing the fact that he was related to this powerful man.

"Yes yes! He's my father!" Eriol kept his hands in front of him as his girlfriend had fire in her eyes, bewildered that her own boyfriend had kept things like this hidden. Eriol sighed. "Hiiragizawa is my biological father's name and I decided to keep it. Because he's related to Xiao Wolf, that makes me his step-cousin I guess." Both girls decided to sit down once again, huffing.

"Is there always going to be a quarrel every time we have a meeting?" Yue raised an eyebrow after they had stopped arguing.

"Yes!" Tomoyo and Sakura chirped rather cheerfully, causing the other two men to raise an eyebrow.

"Anyway, Sakura," Yue looked at her, "you mind telling us what happened during the meeting?"

And so she did!

After the explanation and what happened after the meeting...

"KAWAII!"

"That's my cute cousin alright..."

"...ehehe...yeah..."

* * *

"So what song do you plan to do, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked as they reached her limo that was surrounded by bodyguards. 

"I don't know yet, hopefully we can actually compromise on something..." Sakura grumbled, "I'm really going to hate this...Oh why oh WHY did I have to agree!" She continuously banged her head against the window.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo grabbed her and took her away from the window, "C'mon, it shouldn't be that bad."

"Well it always seems like he's PMSing...how am I supposed to work with a guy like that!" Sakura whined on her best friend's arm.

"You'll find a way, so don't worry about it!" Tomoyo reassured patting Sakura's back, "At least he's good looking..."

"Mhmm...He is...you should've seen him in the meeting room when-" She cut herself off with her hands clamped her mouth, knowing that she just agreed to what Tomoyo had said. Tomoyo just giggled as Sakura blushed.

"I should've seen him when?" Tomoyo giggled.

"Oh shuttup..."

* * *

"Stupid kid..." Syaoran mumbled as he threw his bag onto his bed. He plopped himself on his bed along with it. He stared at the ceiling and started to think back about Sakura. 'Geez I've gone retarded if I'm thinking about her...' Sure she was a tough kid and really wasn't scared of a strong man such as himself, and she didn't go gaga at the looks of him. In fact, she actually helped him. _Helped_ him. Back in Hong Kong, he mostly had to do everything himself. 

"Eh...she's weird," he concluded, getting up and walking onto his balcony. There was a slight breeze as he leaned over the rail. He stared at the moon that hung over the city. He ran his hand through his messy hair. For some reason, he was able to see Sakura in that moon.

"Eh?" Syaoran blinked at the moon then shook his head, "Great, now I'm seeing things..." But he couldn't help it, and he knew that he couldn't. He now couldn't get that silly little brat out of his head. Thinking back, he actually realized something...

"I act so different around her..." He raised an eyebrow. "I wonder why..."

Without knowing it, Sakura was also thinking about him as well.

* * *

**Author's Note : **Well sorry if the chapter sucked…even though I know it did, this was just to clear the meeting with Clow Reed, although I know that mostly Sakura and Syaoran just fought during the whole time…Ah well. But don't worry, there's gonna be more songs throughout the chapters now. Next chapter is when they finally start working together…I wonder how that will be… 

-AngeL

P.S. PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE!


	4. Duet With You

**Disclaimer : **I do not own CCS.**  
**

**Author's Note : **I FINALLY UPDATED! I'm surprised myself…I've been umm…busy with school and slacking off the story…ahem…Don't ask, lol. Just try and enjoy what I came up with for the chapter.

**Big thanks to all who reviewed!  
**

* * *

"Well?" 

"Well what?"

"How's it going with those two?"

"Oh easy, listen for yourself." Tomoyo opened a door which suddenly caused...

Eriol's ears to break...

"YOU RETARD! WE CAN'T PUT THOSE LYRICS IN THERE!"

"WHY NOT!"

"CUZ IT DOESN'T SOUND RIGHT, THAT'S WHY!"

"OH REALLY? AND HOW DOES IT NOT!"

"IT JUST DOESN'T!"

The other two people in the house covered their ears as the girl closed the door once again.

"Thank god you have a sound-proof recording studio..." Eriol leaned on the door, sighing. He looked at his girlfriend, "How long have they been there?"

"Oh, quite a while," Tomoyo replied, thinking, "Besides, I don't need the studio for recording any of my songs for the choir, so I decided to let them use it. HOWEVER!" Stars suddenly appeared in her eyes. "I placed my camcorder somewhere in the room! So right now it's recording everything that they're doing!" She clapped her hands together and giggled. Eriol chuckled.

"I'm not surprised, dear," he wrapped an arm around her waist, "C'mon, I'm hungry..."

"Food is always first, correct?"

"Of course not, honey."

* * *

Tomoyo and Eriol had settled for some pasta that was in the fridge and was having a good conversation about so and so. After a while, they heard the singers yelling...They thought they left the door open, but they were wrong. Tomoyo and Eriol watched the bickering two walk into the kitchen. 

"OH SO NOW YOU'RE SAYING IT'S MY FAULT?"

"NO! I'M SAYING THAT I'M BLAMING YOU FOR RUINING THE SONG!"

"AHEM!"

They turned their heads towards Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Yes?" They chorused.

"Can you guys stop arguing?" the loving couple raised an eyebrow as they looked at Syaoran's and Sakura's visible vein.

"WHO'S ARGUING!" They looked at each other, "STOP COPYING ME! NO YOU STOP COPYING ME! QUIT IT! ARGH!"

Tomoyo and Eriol couldn't help but laugh.

"And to think that this is going to be a famous duo..." Eriol shook his head playfully and laughed, as Tomoyo laughed with him. Sakura and Syaoran huffed at each other and grabbed a can of pop off the counter. Sakura drank slowly as Syaoran drank it all in one gulp. They both forcefully placed their cans on the table.

"So..." Eriol began, "How's the first song together coming?"

"Hmph," They both folded their arms and turned away from each other.

"You guys won't talk normally when there are other people in the room?" Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. However, she received no answer from either of them.

SO FINALLY AFTER A WHILE...Syaoran had to leave. Boy, was Sakura ever depressed, sad, heartbroken, sobbing etc...

Naw, just joking. All the opposites of that, but oh of course, you guys knew that!

Right?

"YES HE'S GONE! OMG HAVE I BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DAY!" Sakura cried out on her knees with her arms in a praising position.

"Sakura, you're going to meet him again soon." Tomoyo said plainly. Sakura quickly stopped talking, and then sobbed on the floor.

"WHY WHY OH WHY!" Sakura cried on the hardwood floor.

"Ah screw, anyway," Eriol interjected, "mind if we listen to the song you have forcefully made?" Sakura got up as fast as her mood changed.

"Oh sure! It's quite different than what I expected, but that's alright!" Sakura chirped as she bounced all the way back to the studio. Tomoyo giggled once again following her best friend, leaving her boyfriend sweat-dropping and twitching. He concluded that girls...will always be girls...uhh...sure...

In the studio, he found the girls by the stereo, rewinding and pushing some buttons. He sat on the sofa, closed his eyes, and sighed quietly as he waited for the ladies to finish up. Music suddenly filled the room. He felt the sofa cushion tilt finding that both Sakura and Tomoyo and taken a seat beside him.

**Syaoran_ Harmony, duet, singing with you_**  
_** Now let me see, what you can do  
Reach the high notes  
the lower notes  
Sing to the music  
Release your voice, yea**_

**Sakura _Mmm so you know what you have to do_**  
_** Sing with me now, yea sing now  
Feel the beat here  
Feel the tempo there  
Sing what's in your mind  
Sing it to me now**_

**Both _Oh a duet with you_**  
_** Feel the harmony together  
Sing the song in sync  
Creating a new song  
Our song  
In a duet with you**_

**Sakura_ It's your turn, ready? _**

**Sakura_ 1, 2, 3 go_**

**Syaoran_ The sound of your voice_**  
_** sounds so beautiful**_

**Sakura_ Your sweet singing voice_**  
_** is what I hear around me**_

**Both _Oh a duet with you_**  
_** Feel the harmony together  
Sing the song in sync  
Creating a new song  
Our song  
In a duet with you**_

**Both_As long as I'm in_**  
_** a duet with you...**_

Click. The tape ended.

Tomoyo and Eriol didn't utter a word as their female singer started twiddling her fingers and had figured how interesting the floor was...

"Sakura...that song was..." Eriol began.

"KAWAII! OH MY GOSH SAKURA! YOUR FIRST SONG TOGETHER IS A SONG ABOUT BEING A DUET TOO! KAWAII!" Tomoyo squealed, hugging her best friend. Eriol chuckled at Sakura's expression: freaked out. Sakura hesitantly said a small thanks.

"Yes Sakura that was quite a good song. Really good for a first song by a new duo." Eriol nodded. Sakura scratched the back of her neck and laughed uncertainly.

"Well it sure took a long time!" Sakura grunted, "Stupid Syaoran..."

* * *

"Stupid Sakura..." 

"Xiao Lang, my sweet cousin Xiao Lang" Meiling began sweetly, watching the other four sisters waiting patiently for her turn to finish. In response, Syaoran grunted. "Can you explain to me why you were born a pain in the ass!" Meiling yelled, startling the five members of the Li family.

"Oh shuttup, you don't know how it is!" Syaoran snapped back.

"You idiot! Of course I don't know! I don't even know who P.S is!" Meiling threw her available arm in the arm (although she wanted to fling both arms in the air and strangle him over the phone). She heard her cousin growl angrily.

"That's because I'm not allowed!" he barked, "So you can just shut that little, ok BIG, trap of yours!"

"MELIIIIIIIING CAN WE TALK TO-"

Click.

"AWW! MEILING!"

"Hmph...I'm going to call someone else who's less bitchy..." Meiling fumed and stomped outside. The four women groaned and wandered away...

Outside

Ring...ring...

"Sorry! We're not available at the moment to answer your call! Please leave your name and number. We will get back to you as soon as possible."

Meiling was about to leave her message until...

"And if you're that someone who I really hate...DROP DEAD!"

Meiling sweat-dropped.

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAA! DAMMIT, I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE OR ELSE I'LL TELL EVERYONE THAT-"

"AHHHH! MEILING!" came Sakura's yelp. Meiling grinned evilly. "You're so mean...I just came out of the shower, geez!" They laughed. Meiling didn't know that Sakura was P.S, and Sakura didn't know that Meiling was Xiao Wolf's cousin. They both wanted to tell each other, but they didn't know how they would take it.

"Anyway, how's life at your end of the world?" Sakura asked.

"A pain in the ass. I hate male cousins." Meiling growled, causing Sakura to laugh harder. "I'm serious! I just finished talking to him!"

"Aww c'mon Meiling, it's family! What do you expect?" Sakura said plopping herself onto the living room sofa, "Look at Touya and I, he calls me names, I kill his feet, shins, feet etc. etc. With your cousin I bet you guys have shouting matches, right?"

"Uh huh, big time." Meiling nodded, walking around the garden. It was a huge backyard with a fountain and everything. Butterflies here, birds there, and of course, the flowers that bloomed everywhere. She liked this part of the house because she was able to be alone and with nature. Everyone would think that with her fiery temper, she would have liked another setting except here, but nope, they were wrong.

"I've never met that cousin of yours yet, what's his name?" Sakura asked, flipping through the channels.

"Xiao Lang." Meiling responded with a bit of disgust that Sakura was able to hear. "Maybe you'll meet him soon."

"Perhaps," Sakura crossed her legs and laid her feet on the coffee table.

"I swear we should meet again soon though," Meiling laughed as she sat down on the fountain edge, feeling the water lightly tickle her skin as the breeze gently blew the spurting water.

"It's been awhile since I came there." She placed her hand in the water and started to sway her hand back and forth.

"Don't worry, we'll meet again soon." Sakura reassured. They knew that they were smiling.

"So how's Soo and Young?" Meiling asked, remembering how Sakura was all happy for buying her birds in Hong Kong.

"Great, Young is still the same though," Sakura replied as Meiling laughed.

"How's Tomoyo and the others?" Meiling asked before laughing, "Damn, I can't believe I forgot to ask that!"

"Haha, they're fine. Tomoyo still didn't give up designing clothes and recording," Sakura sweat-dropped.

"Well, that's Tomoyo for you," Meiling grinned. She suddenly heard four identical yells from the house. "Aww, I have to go. People want to, _ahem, _scream into the phone…"

"Huh?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, just joking," Meiling said quickly, "I'll call you later if I can, ok? Bye!"

"Sure and bye!" They both hung up.

Sakura was about to shut off the TV, until a certain interview from a few weeks back appeared on the screen.

_"Some shocking news was discovered when Xiao Wolf's latest music video was aired. Apparently, some of his fans have had an assumption that this new song artist has a resemblance to our prince of China, Li Xiao Lang." Two pictures appeared on the screen, one of Wolf close up during his music video, and one of the prince. Their pictures were side by side. It wasn't that visible to see that they looked alike, but with a good eye, you were able to see the resemblance. _

"_So you ladies think that Xiao Wolf could be the prince of China?" asked one of the hosts, pointing his microphone to the crowd of screaming and squealing fan girls._

_"YES!" They all screeched out. _

_"How is that possible? You know that the prince hasn't been seen for quite the time now…What makes you think that it's him?" _

_"BECAUSE OF HIS NAME!" One girl yelled out, holding up an 'OMG I LOVE YOU XIAO WOLF!' sign. _

_"Interesting…Xiao Lang…Xiao Wolf…But it has to be a coincidence. Does the prince really have the time to make music? Maybe Xiao Wolf just wanted to sound cool or something…"_

_"…" Now all the girls were thinking and surprisingly, it went quiet. _

_"Don't forget, he has to find a bride, so now he really doesn't have the time," _

_"…I'LL BE HIS WIFE!" They all yelled out, the signs going up in the air again and random screaming was being yelled._

_"Well folks, as you can see…these girls suspect that Xiao Wolf could be – _

Click.

_"And the crowd goes wild! They won, folks! They won!"_

"ONII-CHAN!" Sakura whipped around and found her brother with the remote. "CHANGE THAT BACK!"

Grunt.

Click.

_"Well, that's it people! Join us next week!"_

Stomp.

Yell.

'Naw…it couldn't be him…could it?'

* * *

Tomoyo eagerly took her camcorder from the plant and hit the rewind button. 

"Calm down, they probably didn't make any other song than that one." Eriol said over her shoulder. Tomoyo ignored him, pressed the stop button and then hit play. Eriol and Tomoyo inched closer toward the tiny screen. There they saw Sakura and Syaoran pacing far away from each other, rock music in the background that was familiar to Tomoyo and Eriol. It was a rock song that Sakura had come up with when she was in a meeting with them. She dazed off, humming that tune. They found people to create the tune and it turned to this rock song.

"Tomoyo, they're not singing an-"

"Shh!"

Just then, the two started singing, and this was how it went...

**Sakura_ Wrinkled clothes and unmatching socks  
Stinky breath and messy locks  
Oh how I wish so that you can just  
LEAVE ME ALONE!_**

Sakura did the motions to each line of the verse and continued to yell at Syaoran. Tomoyo and Eriol also noticed that her lyrics went with the rock song. She sang on.

**Sakura****_ Oh how I hate you by side  
Oh how I wish that you just go  
Oh now, you are everything I hate in a guy  
Yea so just_**

**_LEAVE ME ALONE! _**

"Ohohohohoho!" Tomoyo said out loud as Eriol laughed hard. They continued to watch the footage. Now Syaoran went up to her and held a fist to her face.

**Syaoran_ Short and annoying, always late  
Probably never been on a date  
Oh how I wish so that you can just_**

**_LEAVE ME ALONE! _**

He yelled to the song, throwing and waving his hands everywhere. Sakura's arms were folded and she sent glares to him as he sang the improvisation verse of this rock song that she had made. Syaoran sang the next part.

**Syaoran_ I hate you when you're here  
I hate you so just leave me be  
You know you are everything I hate in a girl  
Yea, know what?_**

**_LEAVE ME ALONE!_**

Sakura mouthed a no-way to him. Then they both stomped up to each other and glared, fists in the air and veins appearing in their temples. It seemed that their objective was to make the other one back down from intimidation or from making them worn out. Tomoyo and Eriol were actually able to see the sparks coming from their narrowed eyes as they sang... I mean, wouldn't you be able to see the sparks?

**Both_ I can't stand you when you're by me  
I don't like you, don't you see  
It's just I hate everything  
EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU_**

**Sakura_ So just_**

**Syaoran_ LEAVE ME ALONE!_**

**Sakura_ NO, YOU-_**

**Syaoran_ LEAVE ME ALONE!_**

**Syaoran _GO NOW!_**

**Sakura _LEAVE ME ALONE!_**

"This is actually quite a good song they came up with on the spot..." Eriol nodded, but was still laughing. Tomoyo giggled while there was a drum solo. Sakura and Syaoran didn't move their heads, but they continuously circled around, their eyes still narrowed. Tomoyo hushed Eriol, wanting to hear the amusing lyrics the two singers were able to produce in a matter of the beat of the song.

**Syaoran_ Why can't you just see?_**

**Syaoran_ That you're simply annoying me?_**

**Sakura_ How long will it take for you to go away? _**

**Sakura_ Just do me a favor and_**

**Both_ Leave. Me. ALONE!_**

**Both_ LEAVE ME ALONE!_**

"Tomoyo-sama, there is a phone call for you." A maid came in and bowed at Tomoyo. The maid slightly raised an eyebrow at such the loud noise coming from the camcorder.

"Alright thanks," Tomoyo said nervously as she quickly turned off her camcorder. Eriol and Tomoyo looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

"Hello?" Tomoyo answered the phone between laughter and tears.

"Uhh Tomoyo?" Sakura asked weirdly, "You ok?"

"Oh fine, just fine!" Tomoyo laughed out loud along with Eriol.

"By the Eriol, we both like the other song you guys made."

"WHAT!"

More laughter.

**

* * *

Author's Note : **That song is mine…lmfao…I was literally singing the "Leave Me Alone" tune in my head and the words just appeared…You don't know how hilarious it was to me at first…Duet with you also just came into my head. Sorry if the songs suck though, anyway that's two songs for you! Not a long chapter though…Sorry for the mistakes and such and sorry that I ended it there, lol.

Tell me what you thought in your review! No flames please...

-AngeL

P.S. (No not Sakura) Any ideas on what else I could write about?


	5. Video Names

**Author's Notes: -whistles- What? WHAT? I'm innocent I tell you! ****After all the emails, and I'm sorry to say that some of them I really didn't want to read because of the immaturity and rudeness, I was finally able to make another chapter instead of editing. Something new, just for you all. ** **Believe it or not, we just had our final test and final project this week, school's not even over for me yet. I have two weeks and graduating from Actually, I had projects every week and it was so stressful. Don't worry, I have everything else ready to upload on my computer, I just thought that you'd like an update first. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, but I do own the lyrics for Duet With You. **

**Dedication: To all my readers, this is my apology. I'm sorry if it's a bit short, but it was the best I could come up with without going further into the plot! Thank you to Kimi for editing!  
**

**So...enjoy! -runs and hides- Oh, please read my notes at the end!

* * *

**Well...

It wasn't long until "Duet With you" was number one in a matter of a few days. For "Leave Me Alone", Tomoyo and Eriol decided to keep it for themselves and use it to their advantage whenever they wanted.

With Syaoran, it was a bit different.

"Yo Syaoran,"

"What?" he grunted.

"I can't stand you when you're by me; I don't like you, don't you see; It's just I hate - "

It wasn't that Eriol was a bad singer or anything, it was just the fact that Syaoran's second cousin was actually singing an unofficial song they made right before him. So Syaoran took matters into his own hands.

"SHUTTUP WOMAN!" Syaoran roared taking the nearest object and thwaping his head with it. Sadly, it was a keyboard. Poor Eriol was now afraid of singing, humming, or saying that song in front of his cousin...but that didn't stop him from singing, humming, or saying that song in front of anyone else!

As for the new duet, Clow Reed was right. Their current stats for just that one song was higher than Sakura's stats alone, actually higher than she expected. Xiao Wolf no longer was being hunted by squealing fan-girls. Why? Because they thought Xiao Wolf was hotter and decided to chase after him. There were no interviews with the crowd mentioning that they think Xiao Wolf is actually part of a duet. Which was good, because there was very little information/photos of the new duet.

Both of them still, however, still needed to use their disguises during their music videos. Everyone thought that they were completely different people. Kero and Yue had left some things to the press that Xiao Wolf and P.S were going on a break from their music business, and everyone believed it. That way, people thought that this new duo had started when Xiao Wolf and P.S because then they were out of the competition.

Oh, their name! Right, right...uhh...

I didn't come up with one? Naw, just kidding...

I'm annoying with these, aren't I? Haha, probably am. But oh well!

So their name, right? Well, yes...you guessed right if you guessed that they fought over that at Sakura's house…

"No! I am not naming it The Wolf and the Pink Bunnies!"

"What? Why not, Sakura? I was thinking about a name that would include me and include something girly for you!" Syaoran roared back, then he growled, "Gee, I try to do something nice for you just this once, and what do you? Turn me down! I thought all girls liked bunnies…"

Sakura's eye twitched, "Who said I didn't like bunnies? Wait…WHO WOULD NAME THEMSELVES WITH BUNNIES?"

"I said, 'I thought all girls liked bunnies'!" he ruffled his already-messed up hair, "I DON'T UNDERSTAND GIRLS!"

She twitched again, 'How many dates has he been on again?'

It was really surprising how they were able to actually keep yelling without losing their voices. Maybe it was because they were singers and could project their voices. Maybe the authoress just said so. Maybe the sugar plum fairies that danced in their heads coloured their voices blue, green, and reds. (So the fairies enjoy their fights because of all the colours that were being produced that were, of course, invisible to that naked eye).

"Their language is pretty colourful, don't you think?" Eriol had said once, winking at a fairy. The fairy gasped, blushed and fainted.

"Sure…Eriol, who did you just wink to?" Tomoyo raised an eyebrow and tried to see who her boyfriend had winked at, but only saw nothing but an artificial tree sitting in the corner near Syaoran and Sakura.

"No one, honey," Eriol smiled innocently. Tomoyo blinked with her raised eyebrow, shrugged, and they left the room to let the two stars battle their way for a name.

Sakura sat down on the sofa rubbing her temples. Xiao Lang glared with his arms crossed across from her.

"Okay, okay," Sakura exhaled heavily and looked at him, "Tell me why you chose your name." Syaoran blinked at her and went to sit on the recliner.

"You know my Chinese name?" He asked her.

"Xiao Lang," Sakura nodded.

"Meaning?"

Sakura looked thoughtful, "Little wolf?"

"Yeah, so just translate Lang, and that's it, my alias." Syaoran leaned back into the chair, and the chair sinked back with his movements. He placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, remembering the day that he was chosen to actually become a song artist. His thoughts ended when she started thinking aloud.

"Mine was as simple as yours," she murmured more to herself, "Pink is my favourite colour, not because that I'm a girly girl, but I really like the colour…umm…Sakura, of course, is my name…put them together and it's Pink Sakura, but we thought it would've sounded better if we made it P.S., you know, something that everyone uses and knows."

"You mean 'we' as in, you and Tomoyo?" Syaoran yawned without opening his eyes.

"Nope…"

Her soft tone caused him to open an eye to look at her. Sadly, her auburn hair was covering the side of her face.

"You and Yue?" he tried again, watching her attentively.

She shook her head slowly, keeping her gaze to the hardwood floor.

"You…okay?" Syaoran asked carefully now sitting up on the chair. Sakura turned to look at him with a smile that she faked.

"Yeah, other than you contaminating my house, I'm fine," she teased. She wanted to get off this subject and knew that actually _starting _another argument might get his mind off it and respond with his annoying little comebacks.

He sighed inaudibly and decided to go along, "Excuse me? Do you know how hard it is to keep up with your smelly self everytime I come to your house?"

"You only came into my house once."

"Oh, really?" Syaoran had a look of genuine surprise, "Wow, you must be honoured."

"And you must be delusional," she rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, we need to think of a name. We can't be called the 'Untitled' forever," Syaoran said, annoyed, "If our first song together wasn't that great, they wouldn't have given us time to make up a name."

They, being people who worked in the music industry. Yue and Cerberus had given them the song to listen to because no one else besides Clow, their managers, fashion designer and accountant, in Sakura's case, family, and for Syaoran's case, their secretary and manager's brother. If either Sakura or Syaoran needed to meet someone in person about music business, more likely they would wear a disguise.

However, they hadn't made a music video together yet, just for the fact that they didn't have a name yet. On radio stations, they would just say that the song artists were 'anonymous', or 'untitled'. However, many people have asked who the singers were. This one happened in the morning…

_"Alright caller, you're on the air!" _

_"Hi DJ K.! I want to request "Duet With You" by umm…Yeah, who exactly sang that song?"_

_"Actually, even we don't know that information. We apologize, though. We'll broadcast it as soon as we hear who they really are. All I know is that they're a new duet that's soon to make their first music video together!" _

_"WHOO!" It was all fine, until someone had grabbed the phone from the caller and started swearing just because they didn't know the song artists of the song. Immediately, they hung her up._

_"Okay…This is DJ.K., bringing you the number one hit, Duet with you."_

Later on that day, they had called for a meeting in Yue's meeting room, since Kero's office was too small to fit many people and Spinnel was still fixing up the meeting room. Again, Sakura was late for the meeting.

"Gee, is she always late like this?" Syaoran asked, amused by her tardiness. Eriol, Yue, and Tomoyo nodded solemnly and he laughed.

"Hey! I thought you guys were on my side!" Sakura pouted, blushing.

"They probably would be if you weren't late all the time, Sakura," Syaoran smirked, ticking a finger at her and shaking his head.

"Shut it, Li," she huffed and turned her head away from him.

"How about this," Kero began cheerfully, then said grumpily, "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! Especially you, brat."

"SHUT UP STUFFED ANIMAL!"

"Make me! Oww!" He rubbed his head where Syaoran's pen made contact.

"Please, can we get on with business?" Tomoyo inquired, tilting her head to one side, pouting and looking at everyone. They all nodded.

"Good job dear," Eriol whispered.

"Thanks, I knew my cute look would shut them all up."

"Anyway," Yue cleared his throat, "Have both of you thought of a new name?"

"Umm," Eriol raised his hand, "If I recall, all they did was bicker and squabble most of the time about who was smelly, who was contaminating and so on. Although, there was one time where it was actually quieter than usual," he looked thoughtful, "Anyway, Tomoyo and I have decided on a name for them. If not, then a name that could help them figure out a new one." He shrugged and Tomoyo nodded.

"No, we actually thought of one," Syaoran blinked.

"Eww, really?" His astonishment shone through his full spectacles. Besides, Eriol wasn't the only one who was surprised.

"Yeah," Sakura nodded.

"Then what is it?" asked Kero.

"Password: P.W." Both Sakura and Syaoran chorused.

Everyone seemed more impressed than shocked or disappointed. Kero and Yue gave a discreet nod to each other.

"Why that name?" Everyone looked attentively at the duo that was sitting across from each other at the large table.

"Well, Syaoran wanted part of his name in it," Sakura said.

"And Sakura wanted her name in it too," Syaoran added.

"Of course, like, who would actually want a name like-"

"-pink, who would really do such a thing?" Syaoran snorted as he looked at her expression when he interrupted her sentence.

"I would say that a wolf is even a better companion than you." Sakura fumed.

"Lady, I think that a wolf would run away after smelling your scent." Syaoran plugged his nose and made a disgusted face. Before Sakura would proceed onto tossing the contents of her mug at him, Yue and Kero cleared their throats loudly.

"So you're saying that the 'P' stands for pink, and the 'W' stands for wolf?" Eriol asked.

"Yeah, but of course, no one will ever, and I repeat, _ever_," Syaoran used his index finger for emphasizing the word, "know what it stands for. Understood?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, sure bud," was his boring responses.

"I SAID, UNDERSTOOD?" He projected his voice with his eyes closed and his eyebrows furrowed.

"YES SIR!"

"Good," he opened his eyes and put his fingertips together, "Real good." Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Now, even though it's pretty soon," Yue spoke up, "We've decided that you two should already start thinking of a music video for your song. It shouldn't take very long if you two cooperate," he emphasized the last word, "together. In fact, it should be done in a week's time."

"Hmph." Was all the two song artists said.

* * *

"NO! NOT THAT SCENE!" 

Hair pulling due caused to frustration

"WHY NOT?"

Faces burning and panting because of the force used on their lungs to project such loud, fierce, powerful words.

"IT DOESN'T GO ALONG WITH THE SONG!"

Stomping and electricity coming from their eyes.

"OH COME ON!"

Exasperation.

"Make. Me."

Sarcastic comments.

Here they go again.

Eriol is going to echo what I just said.

"Here they go again," Eriol sighed as he watched them bicker. He looked at his girlfriend, "Actually, why is everything done at your house?"

"Because, my dear," Tomoyo giggled, "There's cameras everywhere."

After a lot of fighting and stuff like that, they had to take everything to the set. Their setting was actually at a mansion, Eriol's mansion to be exact. Tomoyo, of course, was getting their Sakura's hair done, well not for Syaoran's case, ("NO ONE TOUCHES MY MESSY HAIR OR ELSE!" All the hairdressers fled immediately), and their wardrobe.

"Tomoyo, why do I have to wear this?" Sakura whined coming from her changing room.

"Sakura, do you want your music video to be a success?"

"Yes…"

"Then, wear it! You'll look great!"

"Fine." Sakura opened the door with a pout on her face. Syaoran, who was having a prep talk with Cerberus, literally dropped his jaw when he saw Sakura. Actually, every guy was drooling while every girl looked at with astonishment. Sakura was wearing a simple yet long dress that was smooth and silky from her chest to her waist, then ruffled and flared out all the way to her ankles, which she wore a silver anklet with a little cherry blossom on it. She also had a matching necklace, and dangling pearl earrings.

"See? I told you!" Tomoyo whispered as they walked to another room where she was going to figure out a disguise, "Everyone was looking at you!" Sakura blushed furiously as she sat down in front a mirror which illuminated lights from its perimeter.

"Here, this might work." Tomoyo place a wig on her head as Sakura adjusted it. Now, she had black hair, which was the same length as her auburn hair. One side was set in wisps while the rest of the wig was straight hair. "Now for your make-up…" Tomoyo applied a small layer of make-up which consisted of: light blue eye-shadow, mascara, eye-liner and red lip-gloss.

Tomoyo then placed a small tiara on her head.

"There you go! Fit for a princess!" Tomoyo squealed and clapped her hands together, "Don't forget your gloves!" The lights from the mirror seemed to make the stars in her eyes glow even brighter, and Sakura sweat-dropped at it.

"Yeah, yeah," Sakura got up and put on her gloves that matched her dress. It went up to her elbows and had a large slit in them, and at the top of the gloves were tiny silver wings. "Okay, I'll tell them that I'm ready to start shooting."

When she opened the door, she yelped in surprise.

In front of her was Syaoran, with his fist in the air, ready to knock on the door. Sakura fought down a blush that was trying to come through. Syaoran had to dress as a, "bad boy". He had the leather jacket, the small tattoo on his neck, a fake lip-ring and a fake one on his eyebrow. His hair was completely gelled up spiky, and his dark shades were sitting on his head for now. Underneath his costume was a tuxedo jacket that had ripped sleeves, a white collar shirt that had the first few buttons unbuttoned and sleeves rolled up to his biceps which clearly showed his muscles, and dress pants that had a bandana hanging out from his pocket.

Actually, they really both were trying to hide their blush.

* * *

_Sakura sat quietly on one of the chairs around a round table with a white table cloth along with a centre piece. She was alone at the able as she continued watching everyone else have a good time. She sighed, and took another sip of her wine. She looked to her side and saw the hostess of the formal party talking and laughing with the other guests with a charming young man at her arm. She smiled at them and went outside to the balcony of the house. It was night time and the sky was clear with twinkling stars and a crescent moon. Her eyes widened and suddenly looked down, seeing a man on a motorcycle. He looked up at Sakura and then advanced toward the mansion. She shrugged and continued staring at the sky until someone started playing guitar inside. _

_Liking the music, she went back inside to find everyone around a small stage that was built inside the mansion. She gently pushed past everyone to see who was playing. To her astonishment, it was the young man who owned the motorcycle. She tilted her head and pouted, looking thoughtful of his appearance. He was…sort of…formal. He had dress pants on, and a tuxedo coat on, minus the fact that it looked like he had ripped them off himself, and a tie that was untied in the inside of his shirt. His collar shirt was unbuttoned a few buttons at the top, and his sleeves were rolled up to his biceps, exposing his muscles. _

_One of his feet was resting between the legs of the chair and the other was flat on the ground. However, his lifted knee was helping him hold up his guitar as he continued to play. He looked into the crowd, seeing Sakura and motioned her to come up. She shook her head no furiously and held up her hands, but somehow, everyone had managed to push her up on stage. She covered her eyes from the spotlight and smiled weakly as he continued on playing. She turned back to look at him as he smiled innocently. Finally, he began singing into the microphone. _

**_Harmony, duet, singing with you  
Now let me see, what you can do  
Reach the high notes,  
the lower notes  
Sing to the music  
Release your voice, yeah_**

_Who knew that someone with his looks was a great singer? But would she fill in her part? Everyone began cheering and Sakura looked at him nervously, not knowing what to do. He nodded to the other microphone that was on its stand and she took it into her hands. She gasped meekly, hearing a little bit of feedback, but no one seemed to notice. With a quivering breath, she started to sing. _

**_Mmm… _**

_She smiled, and quietly cleared her throat quickly and began again._

**_So you know what you have to do  
Sing with me now, yea sing now  
Feel the beat here  
Feel the tempo there  
Sing what's in your mind  
Sing it to me now_**

_Now everyone had gone quiet and had a smile on for the girl was made little conversation with everyone. Even though she couldn't see it, the young man playing guitar was smiling and whispered a few cheers for the lady. He inhaled and sang along with her. _

**_Oh a duet with you  
Feel the harmony together  
Sing the song in sync  
Creating a new song  
Our song  
In a duet with you_**

_Sakura closed her eyes and imagined walking down the street alone on an autumn day. She sighed deeply and brought the neck of her turtle neck higher so that it covered her mouth. She then passed by the park that she used to play in when she was a kid. She opened her eyes and sang again. _

**_ It's your turn, ready?  
1, 2, 3 go_**

_She decided to walk toward him and sat on his knee and everyone cheered and whooped. He chuckled quietly from behind her as he continued playing and winked at her. _

**_The sound of your voice  
sounds so beautiful_**

_She giggled and stood up again, leaning against the chair he was sitting it. _

**_Your sweet singing voice  
is what I hear around me_**

_Sakura blew a kiss at him and he pretended to catch it. She sighed inwardly and imagined that in the park, she swung on the swings while looking up at the clear blue sky with floating leaves making their way to the ground. _

**_Oh, a duet with you  
Feel the harmony together  
Sing the song in sync  
Creating a new song  
Our song  
In a duet with you_**

_In her imagination, someone had pushed her gently and she quickly turned around to see who it was. _

**_As long as I'm in  
a duet with you..._**

_She opened her eyes and turned around, seeing him opening his eyes too. He adjusted his bandana on that covered the majority of his head and replaced his shades over his eyes. Everyone cheered at the two people on the stage who said little words or didn't express any emotion at all. Sakura walked towards him, but before either of them were able to say something, a camera flash was set off in the crowd and then the scene was changed to the streets. Sakura walked by the park, remembering her imagination. She stopped in her pace seeing a motorcycle parked near the playground. It was late, and there weren't any children around. She saw a young man with a leather jacket, bandana and shades, sitting on a swing and staring up at the sky.

* * *

_

Everyone cheered in the room.

"See? Yue was right! If you guys cooperated with each other, then the music video would be a success!" Yukito laughed, ruffling Sakura's hair. Sakura shouted in protest, but knew that she could never hurt him. But if it was Touya, then that would be another story.

"Good job," Touya admitted, "It was pretty good for a kaijuu like yourself. OWW!" Yeah, see?

"Why can't you guys ever work like that?" Nakuru giggled, rewinding the video camera again. They had their own copy before it was broadcasted, like c'mon, it's Tomoyo.

"Hey, I wouldn't want to work with a guy who wanted us to be called, 'The Wolf and the Pink Bunnies'!" Sakura exclaimed. Everyone laughed.

"You wanted it to be called something to do with BUNNIES?" Touya gasped out, rubbing his eyes from the tears, "Oh man, wait till everyone hears this!"

Twitch. "You better not, Kinomoto!"

"Which one?" Sakura and Touya asked innocently. Syaoran just cried out in frustration and everyone laughed again.

"I still think that every girl likes bunnies!"

"We do!" chirped every girl in the room.

"Then why didn't Sakura choose that name! Is she implying that she's a man?"

"Dude, that was just so lame…"

"Shut up, Hiiragizawa."

"OWW!"

And so yeah, the day ended with all of them fighting and arguing all against our dear Syaoran.

However, they didn't know about anything happening in Hong Kong…because it was going to one big of shocker when the new duet finally sees what was going on all this time…

* * *

**Author's Note: ****-whistles- Okay, you caught me! I really, _really, _am sorry! Okay so, the music video was what I had in mind when I replayed the song in my head. It was just a start, so keep that in mind, and try not to mind the OOC-ness so much and I thank my beta-reader again. If some things are unclear or doesn't make sense, PM me, e-mail me, or review so I can clarify it. Also, I'm sorry that I didn't around to e-mailing those wanted an e-mail for when I update, but I will for next chapter which will be soon. Leave your e-mails too. Please tell me what you think if you're still reading this fanfic of mine.**

**Apologies and thank you's from,  
**

** -AngeL **


	6. IMPORTANT NOTE

Feb 16, 2007.

I've been reading my stories over and over again to see if I can improve anywhere and edit it. I've found that I really need to rewrite practically every story because the way I planned out the story was really umm, unprofessional in a way that the story would just come out just horribly. I really am sorry for those who have been waiting for so long just so I can update on my fanfics, but really, I can't continue them when they have so many mistakes that need to be desperately corrected. I've figured that I'd post my ideas as soon as I get them on my Livejournal, which I just got today. If anyone isn't that angry/frustrated at me, they're free to add me...as long as they tell me who they are, lol. I think I'll keep my stories up just a bit longer, but don't expect updates anytime soon. The only things that I'd be posting are small ideas for potential stories, or small ideas for my current fanfics. If I get enough ideas for any of my fanfics, then I can probably string them together to make a story. This is my last author's note, I swear, any other notes will be posted yet again, on my LJ.

-AngeL 


End file.
